


Damn Ice Cream

by kozumeshouyou



Series: Hinata's Harem [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: HQ Rarepair Week, M/M, Public Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:57:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3465131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kozumeshouyou/pseuds/kozumeshouyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day Three: Date</p><p>Haikyuu Rare Pair Week</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man... I've fallen so far

Sugawara really should have expected something like this to happen when Hinata suggested they get ice cream before going on a walk through the park.

Of course Hinata would end up looking absolutely delectable as his tongue lapped up the chocolate and sprinkles. Sugawara was actually really proud of himself for being able to ignore that and keep up the random small talk as they walked but when he looked again and saw Hinata licking a trail of melted ice cream off of his forearm his restraint snapped and moments later he had Hinata pinned against a tree tasting chocolate alone with Hinata’s unique taste as he delved his tongue into Hinata’s slightly chilled mouth.

Sugawara ran his fingers through Hinata’s hair fisting his hand loosely at the base of Hinata’s head so he could tilt him so there mouths met just the right way. Hinata who had been surprised at the sudden contact began to melt against Sugawara’s body ice cream long forgotten in the grass near their feet.

Feeling the need for air Sugawara released Hinata’s lips admiring the slightly dazed look on his boyfriends face and his lust filled eyes. Sugawara ran a finger along kiss swollen lips before tilting Hinata’s head to the side to latch onto Hinata’s pulse point, sucking eagerly before biting down, loving the quiet mewls Hinata was releasing.

Sugawara could feel Hinata’s arousal growing against his thigh and he suddenly needed to be closer. Pausing his attack on Hinata’s neck Sugawara quickly lifted Hinata who in turn wrapped his legs tightly around Sugawara’s waist allowing their hardening lengths to press against each other. Both of them groaned at the contact and Sugawara loved the way Hinata’s hands gripped his hair tightly as he rubbed against Hinata deliberately.

“Don’t tease too much Suga.” Hinata practically growled out before he smashed his lips down onto Sugawara’s messily sweeping his tongue into Sugawara’s mouth. Refusing to lose to Hinata Sugawara kissed back harshly as he ground himself against Hinata, the friction doing wonders for both of them and the thought that anyone could walk by them only heightened their lust.

Sugawara knew he wouldn’t be able to last long, not with the way Hinata was reacting to his every touch, but he knew he didn’t want to end this without being able to touch Hinata. Pressing Hinata further into the tree Sugawara fumbled one handed to undo both of their pants until they were both freed. Hinata’s arousal pulsed in his hand and the guttural moan that ripped it’s way up Hinata’s throat as Hinata took both of them in his hand went straight to Sugawara’s own aching cock.

Latching onto Hinata’s neck once again Sugawara attempted to muffle his groans as he brought both of them to completion. Sugawara coming just from the moans Hinata released as he came undone in Sugawara’s arms.

Exhausted, Sugawara quickly tucked them both back into their pants before setting Hinata down on the grass before he sitting down as well.

“We should probably go clean up.” Sugawara said after sitting a few minutes in silence.

“I feel like you say that every time we go on a date.” Hinata said, laughing as he got up offering his hand to Sugawara who took it gratefully not letting go when he was on his own feet. “You should really stop attacking me in public places.”

Sugawara just laughed, pulling Hinata along as he started home. “You love it.”

“Yeah.” Hinata shot him a blinding smile that Sugawara returned before leaning down for a quick peck causing Hinata to turn bright red. Sugawara just laughed again and pulled his adorable boyfriend into his side continuing their walk.

**Author's Note:**

> yoooooo, come at me!! *wink wink* [Tumblr](http://shxuhei.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kozumeshouyou)


End file.
